warframefandomcom_es-20200215-history
Daikyu
El Daikyu es un arco asimétrico de diseño y origen Tenno. Tiene mayor daño, mayor probabilidad de estado y mayor velocidad de vuelo de proyectil que otros arcos, así como una alta probabilidad crítica, pero lleva más tiempo tensarlo completamente y no se puede disparar pronto para disminuir el daño. Características Este arma causa principalmente daño de . Ventajas: *Second highest base damage of all bow-type weapons, only behind Lenz. **High damage – effective against Armadura. *Highest base status chance of all primary weapons, tied with the Miter. *Fastest arrow flight speed of all bows, tied with the Cernos Rakta. **Arrows have low arc due to flight speed. *Has a three-meter innate Atravesar. The highest of any bow. *Has a polarity slot. *Silenciosa. *Can equip the bow-exclusive Trueno mod. *Medium-to-High zoom level when aiming *Can equip the Daikyu exclusive Punta con resorte cargado. Desventajas: *Very slow charge speed, almost twice that of other bows. *Requires full charge to fire, slowing down attack speed. *Can only hold full charge for five seconds before resetting its draw. *Low critical chance for a bow Notas *The Daikyu was added in . *The increased Velocidad de vuelo de proyectil y subsequent low arc makes it much easier to achieve headshots and hit enemies at very long ranges. *The Daikyu does not have a quick fire option nor can it fire prematurely - it must be fully charged before it can be fired. **Unlike other bows, the Daikyu's charge will reset if it is held for longer than five seconds. This hold period is not influenced by Cadencia de fuego mods. **The weapon's charge, both in its draw phase and its hold phase, can be cancelled by performing actions that will break normal weapon charges, such as pressing reload, rolling, or switching to another weapon. Consejos *With its high status chance, the Daikyu can achieve a 100% status chance with 100% bonus status chance. 100% status chance on the Daikyu is achievable with any two dual-stat event mods equipped. Disparo martillo may also be used to maximize the status chance. **Status chance beyond 100% does not benefit the weapon, thus it is advised not to maximize status chance for more than 100%. *Gatillo veloz, Despedazar and Aceleración vil can be used individually or in combination to speed up the Daikyu's draw speed. Curiosidades * The daikyū (大弓) is one of two variants of the Japanese asymmetrical yumi bow. Read as "big bow" or "Longbow", the daikyū is the larger variant to the smaller hankyū (半弓; lit. "half bow"). * The mechanics of this bow appear to be heavily based on the principles of Kyūdō, the practice of Japanese archery. By taking one's time and adopting proper shooting posture and form, the arrow is assured to hit its mark. * The Códice description mentions the great strength required to draw the Daikyu, which may refer to its prolonged drawing time, draw reset, or both. *The Daikyu is the first and currently only bow in the game that has a completely compact, collapsible form when holstered. It folds into three pieces: its two arms and the grip, creating a U-shape as the arms point upward on the player's back. Errores * The model of this weapon will appear as a Mire while building in the foundry. Historial de actualizaciones *El rango de maestría aumentó de 0 a 10 *El daño físico cambió de 20% de impacto a 30%, de 60% Perforación a 40% y 20% de cortante a 30%. *La velocidad de carga aumentó de 1.75 a 1 seg *La carga ahora puede mantenerse indefinidamente *Daño disminuido de 500 a 460 *Crit chance increased from 15% to 20%. (undocumented) *Increased damage from 350 to 500. *Increased status chance from 45% to 50%. *Added 100% Knockback Status Effect. ;Cónclave: *Reduced the damage of the Daikyu. *Daikyu ammo pool reduced to 15. *Daikyu flight speed has been increased by 35% in Conclave. *Fixed the Daikyu quiver clipping through the backs of numerous Warframes. *Increased the damage of the Daikyu in Conclave. *The Daikyu can now begin to charge another shot immediately after releasing the first, like all other bows. *Reduced the ammo pool of the Daikyu from 30 to 20 in Conclave. *'Cónclave:' Daikyu damage has been adjusted to one hit kill against the highest base EHP without +EHP mods. (Requiere el mod Punta con resorte cargado) *Increase the audio FX for the Daikyu’s full draw. *Fixed the Daikyu unintentionally breaking Ivara’s Prowl. *Charged Velocidad de vuelo de proyectil increased for Daikyu in Conclave. *Fixed some audio FX not playing correctly on the Daikyu bow. *Fixed the Daikyu making a firing sound before fully charged. *Fixed the Daikyu having no charge limit in Conclave. *Fixed the Daikyu killing the client if being drawn during a Host Migration. *Fixed the Daikyu becoming locked in a full draw animation when sprinting. *Fixed Daikyu’s charged shots causing odd animations when turning to aim. *Daikyu’s damage has been decreased in Conclave. *Fixed an issue with the Daikyu bow being pulled and causing clipping issues while sprinting. *Adjusted the draw radius and shot radius on Paris, Paris Prime, Cernos, and Daikyu. Before, players were able to hear you draw your bow from considerably far away distances that would give away your position. *Fixed the Daikyu bow string not being properly placed in players hands until after initial shot. *Introducido. }} en:Daikyu